


I never mentioned the word Louis

by grimpact (snsk)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: F, M/M, bussy., listen none of this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/grimpact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The true story of how Nick Grimshaw swallowed glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never mentioned the word Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This is for .every1 in the glass clique . Also bean baen

One day Louis was in Harry's arms when suddenly Harry disappeared.

"Harry!" Cried Louis. "Im on the floor" said a small voice it turned out Harry had turned into glass. Like a drinking glass made out of glass

"This must be nick grimshaws doing" Louis yelled frighteningly "NICK" he stormed out of the house With Harry cloutched in his grip .

When they reached BBC Radio one Louis threw Harry at nick . Since nick refused to catch Harry Harry fell on the floor and shattered everywhere . The glass littered the ground and Matt fincham died in it. Louis tried to pick up the pieces of glass-Harry but his hands got too bloody so he was like whatever

"My #grimpact!" Nick laughed delightedly

"Fix this Grimshaw" Louis said threatenignly his eyes cold like blue Ivy snow globes on the mountais

"Well there is a way" said nick "unfortunately I'll have to swallow Harry to fix him"

Louis leapt onto nick strangling him gently

"You planned this all along DID T YOU YOU FUCKIN FAILED ABORTIOM"

"Enough with the homophobic death threats!" nick said shockedly. "Do you want Harry cured or not?"

"Fuck," Louis said considering "fine"

"Say it out loud" giggled nick his eyes lighting with a crazy fire

"FUCK" said Louis. "I want you to swallow Harry down okay?" He almost cried. He didn't know how life could be this stup1D.

Nick picked up a piece of Harry on the floor and put it in his tea . Harry screamed and gurgled and almost drowned in Ealr grey

Nick put the cup to his lips. Louis couldn't look he looked away

Finally nick swallowed Harry the glass.

Harry made a horrible choking sound as he went down nicks throat . He tried to fight every muscle and vocal chord but nicks throat was just too strong ! From years of deep throating cucumbers

When Harry reached Nick's oesophagus he slid down easily due to peristaltic movement. Then he reached nicks small intestine. he started to grow bigger. Not his dick his whole body . Bigger and bigger until he was almoste exploding out of Nick's skin!

Nick fell to the floor writhing

Harry tried to claw his way out of Nick's stomach but his skin was 2 tough like old leather. So he tried to find another way out. The only way out was by Nick's asshole, scientific name bussy. He wriggled towards that small shaft of light as hard as he could.

Nick grunted like he was taking a particularly difficult shit. In this case it was true, Harry was technically a piece of shit

"You look like you're doing a number one nick" said Louis "a number fucking one"

Fuck sheb

First Harry's head poked out of Nick's bussy. Then his neck then his shoulders. He shot forwards like a fish through a fist. His ass was the hardest to get out. It seemed like nick was clenching on to Harry's ass. "Let go" Louis demanded. "U can unclench now." Nick rolled his eyes and let go.

Finally Harry's feet escaped Nick's asshole, and Everybody let out a sigh of relief. He rushed to Louis. But Louis wouldn't touch him

"Louis" said Harry his voice breaking

"You've been inside nick Harry" Louis said. "I can't take u back"

"I've just ESCAPED out of nicks ass Louis" cried Harry, his tears dripping and mixing with nick's anal blood

"Same difference" Louis snorted. He stormed off.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck @bisexualstiles


End file.
